A Day in the Life
by bnpwrites
Summary: When it comes to sexy times, sometimes you have to work for it. On days like today Bella and Edward have to work a little harder to get the when and the where right.


**A/N:** One shot submitted for the Beyond the Bedroom Contest.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the morning?" Edward Cullen asked softly, as he slid across the king sized bed to cuddle against his still mostly asleep wife. It was just a little bit past seven in the morning, and the early sunlight was pulling out the golden highlights in her dark hair, spread across the pillow.

"Have I ever told you I'm a sucker for sweet talk?" answered Bella Cullen's sleep graveled voice. She could feel her husband's morning wood pressing against her ass cheek. She answered his poke with a grind. His lusty groan made her smile.

"I don't hear anything yet," he whispered, rocking against her.

Bella glanced at the video monitor. Edward was right, no babbling and no wiggling in the crib. Baby Bree was one month past her first birthday, and it was her mommy and daddy who had gotten the best present of her starting to sleep in. Although, today it seemed her husband was eager for something other than an extra hour of snoozing. Not that Bella was complaining.

"You're right," Bella said, rolling over to face her husband with a conspiratorial grin on her lips. It was like the gods of humping were smiling down upon them.

Edward's green eyes were warm and dark. He was as gorgeous to her as the day they met and, if it were possible, she wanted him more now than she did then. She tucked her head under his chin and nibbled at the soft skin of his throat. He hummed his appreciation at her touch.

Edward's hands drifted down her back, over her ass, and pulled her tight against him. Bella hooked a leg around his waist and pressed against his erection. Between work and the kids, they hadn't had a lot of time for…intimate connection lately. The past week, the most touch they'd had time for were kisses hello and goodbye. She hadn't even realized how much she missed the feel of her man pressed against her.

Bella lifted her hands to tangle in her husband's sleep ruffled hair. His restless hand slid between them and up under her tank top to tease her nipples into hardness. It was Bella's turn to groan. She shifted her hips against him, enjoying the friction. When his hands started down her front, she pulled away before he could reach the holy land, and slid down under the covers. She trailed kisses over his taut stomach, down to waistband of his gray cotton boxer briefs. Since it seemed they had a little time, she was damn well going to take advantage of it.

"God yes," Edward groaned.

Bella couldn't help but allow a small, satisfied smile before she shoved his underwear down his strong thighs. One of the benefits of being married for seven years was the precise knowledge developed about hot spots. A couple of nips, kisses, and licks and Edward couldn't keep still. Bella had only been sucking in earnest for a minute or so when she felt frantic taps on the top of her head. Feeling just a little smug that she could bring her husband to the brink so quickly, Bella didn't stop her motions.

"Bella, Bella, baby stop," her husband babbled. "Bella, you gotta stop. Bella, seriously. You have to stop."

Bella, of course, ignored him. That was the fun part about giving head. She was the one running the show, and there was nothing he could do about it. Then she heard something that stopped her cold.

"Mama, what you doing?"

The voice of three year old Jacob was coming from Bella's side of the bed. No more than two feet from where she was currently bobbing away. She jerked back, her husband's dick popping out of her mouth and slapping back against his stomach with such force, she heard him whimper.

"Uh, I'm just looking for my sock, baby-boy," she told her son, trying to squirm out from under the sheets that had somehow wrapped around her like an anaconda.

She heard Edward chuckle.

"I help you, Mama!" Jacob offered, and Bella heard him trying to scamper up the side of the bed.

"No, baby, Mama's got it! Thank you," she said, frantically. She finally freed herself of the sheets.

She shot a _look_ at her husband. He was unsuccessfully trying to muffle his laughter. She poked the under-cover lump, that was his still hard penis, and the laughter stopped.

"Sorry," he said, still smirking just a little.

Bella rolled her eyes at her husband then turned her attention to her son.

"Anybody here want some Cocoa Puffs?" she asked, brightly.

"I want Cocoa Puffs!" Jacob shouted excitedly. "Come on, Mama. Come on, Daddy!"

"I'll be there in…uh…a minute," Edward said, as Bella led their son out of their bedroom toward the kitchen. It was Bella's turn to chuckle.

***ADITL***

Bella dropped onto the couch next to Edward with a huff. It was one-thirty in the afternoon, and after many stern talks, Jacob had finally settled in for a nap. Nap time was always a battle with that one. Bree had been a half hour ahead of her brother into nap time, so the house was quiet for the first time since the day started. Melt-downs, clean ups, wrestling, chase, and a million other things had made time fly by. It was both rewarding and exhausting.

Bella mentally made a list of all the things that still needed to get done. She needed to finish the laundry, and she wanted to pull some steaks out of the freezer for dinner that night, but instead of getting up and getting to it, she laid her head on her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes. She just needed a moment to rest and regroup. Despite everything that needed to get done, she couldn't help but smile when, no more than a couple of seconds passed, and she felt Edward's hand creeping under her shirt.

"Really?" she asked, bemusedly. She was a make-up free, hair knotted up mess, but still he still wanted her. That made her happy enough to forget how tired she was.

"You didn't put on a bra, I've been ogling your boobs all day," he told her, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

Bella laughed.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Edward whispered.

Up off the couch, hand in hand they scampered off their bedroom, like a couple of horny teenagers who found a few minutes unsupervised. Edward closed the door behind them and snatched his wife off her feet. He tossed her on the bed, eliciting another giggle, and dove on top of her. He quickly stripped off his shirt. Bella didn't miss a chance to enjoy the view of his sculpted chest, highlighted by the afternoon sun streaming through their windows. After his shirt was off, he snatched Bella's leggings down her legs and added them to the growing pile of clothes.

"Mmmm," Edward hummed, with a grin, staring at his half-dressed wife. Time and the amazing feat of mothering had only made Bella more beautiful to him. His only grievance was that life didn't give them enough naked time.

On his knees between her legs, Edward dropped down close and nibbled hip bones and kissed soft belly. Bella began to squirm and groan softly. He peppered her inner thighs with kisses and the occasional lick. He pressed firm kisses to areas covered by soft cotton. He took his time enjoying teasing his wife, until her hips were straining up toward his mouth.

"Please," she whimpered.

With a smile, Edward drug her underwear down her legs and tossed them behind him. He laid her legs open wide and used two fingers to spread her open. He stroked her wet pussy with his fingers, curling them just a little to hit the right spot. He was rewarded with wanton moans. When he thought she was good and ready, he leaned back down and went to work, licking and sucking in earnest. The taste and smell of her was all around him and he loved it. He used his tongue to probe and flick in accordance with the sounds she made. Soon, her voice was ringing out.

"Oh, oh, right there," she cried, and then her thighs clamped around his head.

To Edward, there was no better feeling. Except, maybe an orgasm. He lightly pushed at the jaws of life around his skull, and Bella obligingly opened her thighs. He got back up to his knees and rubbed his hard dick through his jeans, as he watched his wife come back down from her orgasm. He wanted her so bad, he thought it might kill him.

"My turn?" he asked, when she opened her eyes and looked at him hungrily.

She grinned and nodded. She sat up and reached to unbutton his pants…and dropped her head against his stomach with a distressed moan, when a tiny voice rang out over the monitor.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma," Bree babbled.

"I need like, five minutes," Edward pleaded. "You don't even have to take your shirt off."

Bella looked at the monitor distrustfully. If Bree got too loud, she'd wake Jacob, and no one in their right mind wanted to deal with Jacob Cullen when he didn't get his whole nap.

"Three minutes," her husband begged. He gave her his biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes.

Bella laughed and unbuttoned his jeans. Just as she wrapped her hand around his erection, the babbling turned into hollering.

"Ma, ma, ma!" Bree was demanding her mother's attention at once.

"Why did we have kids?" Edward asked grumpily, as he flopped over on the bed next to his wife. He groaned as he tucked his dick, which hadn't gotten the message that happy hour was over, away and tried to think of unappealing thoughts to make the swelling go down.

Bella laughed.

"At least they look like you," she reminded her husband about his mini-mes, as she slid off the bed and grabbed her leggings. "I deal with all this shit, and in public people think I'm the babysitter."

***ADITL***

Over the course of the day, Bella and Edward had referred to their children as monsters, terrorists, and demons spawned from the pits of hell. But now that they were sweet smelling from bath time and their little sleepy heads were breathing deeply on pillow tops, they were more like little auburn haired angels. Bella finished making sure stuffed animals were in their rightful places and kissing foreheads, then she headed to the living room. The best husband in the world was waiting for her on the couch with two glasses of red wine. She took the glass her husband handed her before snuggling up next to him on the couch. She sighed contentedly.

"Timeless or The Librarians?" he asked, draping one arm around her shoulders and pointing the remote with his free hand. After the ups and downs of a long day, they both needed to decompress with some mindless TV.

"Librarians," she replied, sipping her drink and cuddling in close.

The next hour sped by, and before she knew it, Bella could barely keep her eyes open. She yawned deeply and stretched her legs.

"I gotta get a shower, I'm pretty sure I have mashed peas in my hair," she told Edward, getting to her feet.

He nodded. He stood and began tidying up the living room, while she headed off to their bathroom. In their glass and tile shower, she let piping hot water ease the stress of the day from her tense shoulders. She took her time lathering her body with sweet smelling soap and washing the mess from her hair. She was debating getting out or just staying under the hot water until it ran out when she heard the shower door open.

"Room for me in here?" Edward asked.

"Always," Bella said with a smile. When they were childless, they'd often showered together, not just because it saved time, but they always ended up playing grab ass, and that was _always_ fun.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and Bella leaned back into him. She was a little surprised to feel that he was already sporting a partial. He nuzzled her hair aside and kissed her neck.

"You smell so sweet, I want to have you with a bowl of ice cream," he whispered in her ear.

His silly-sweet words in her ear took Bella from ready to drop, to blood pumping. She wiggled against him.

"You've had me at least a little hard all damn day, did you know that?" He asked. His hands were starting to slide down.

"Who, me?" she choked out. She loved hearing his dirty talk in her ear.

"Yeah you," he said, his hand cupping her pussy and parting the lips with gentle fingers. "I just kept thinking about having this sweet little pussy wrapped around me."

Bella shuddered. Between the words and his skillful ministrations, her lady parts were singing.

"God, that feels good," she muttered.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations. There was his solid body pressed against her back, steamy heat from the shower beating down on her skin, then there was his fingertips gliding over sensitive skin, probing and pressing, lighting her up. Before the intoxicating combination of all those sensations could take her too far, she pulled away. She smiled at her husband and eased down on her knees. She was finally going to get to him the way she'd been meaning to all day. She took his hard cock in one hand and his balls in the other. She slipped the head between her lips, circling it with her tongue as she softly used her nails to stimulate his sack. She heard a thump, as he slapped his hand against the shower wall to steady himself. She took her time stroking his length with her mouth, enjoying the noises he was making and the taste of his skin. While her mouth worked, she kept her hands in motion, touching his balls, thighs, even around to his firm ass.

"Baby, I can't take much more," he groaned.

Bella let go of his member and stood back up. She pressed against him and he met her lips for a long kiss. She could feel his cock trapped between the two of them. It was hard and thick. She couldn't keep her hands off of it. She took it in her hand and stroked as they kissed. Edward groaned more appreciation against her lips.

"I need you in me," she told him. Then she turned and pressed her ass against him, standing up on the balls of her feet. She braced her hands on the built-in ledges of the shower.

"That ass," she heard Edward growl in appreciation, as he rubbed the head of his cock against her slit.

With one hand gripping her hip and the other guiding his dick, he plunged in. Bella let out something between and a groan and a yelp at being filled so full so fast. Her husband held still for a moment, to let her adjust to him, and to enjoy the feeling of her being wrapped around him. Then, he began to thrust. Sure and steady. He hiked one foot up on the ledge, to give himself a little different angle. It was even deeper. It was so deep and so good, Bella felt her eyes roll involuntarily.

Now that at least one hand was free, Edward used it to _see_ the sights. He palmed her breasts, teased nipples, and finally glided back down to find her clit. Being bent over like she was, Bella had a deliciously dirty view of his helping hand, and where their bodies were joined. It was incredibly arousing to see their bodies pushing and pulling against each other that way. Both feeling and watching had Bella getting deliriously close to her second orgasm of the day. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of him inside her. He was thick and long, and he was hitting that deep spot that hurt just a little, but felt so damn good at the same time. One last time, he hit that special spot and Bella felt her pussy throb, as the orgasm shot through her.

"Oh my fucking God," she cried out. Her pussy was pulsing, and Edward grinding his dick deep inside her. When the waves of pleasure finally subsided, her body felt like Jello, and she was super glad she had a big, strong man that could hold her up because she damn well couldn't do it herself.

"Now, it really is my turn," Edward said, gripping her waist with both hands.

His voice sounded so hungry that it made her crave more, even though she was damn near exhausted. Bella's leg muscles were starting to shake from both exertion of standing on tip toes for so long, and from the sensation of her sensitive nether regions still being filled and stroked. At that point, she was mostly just quivering on her husband's dick. She reached a hand down between them and stroked his balls again to help him along.

"I love it when you do that," Edward encouraged with a tremble in his voice.

It wasn't long before she felt him stiffen and push down deep within her. He groaned loudly, as he finally found his release. His fingertips dug into her hips as he came. Bella was pretty sure there would be little love marks there the next day, and she wasn't the slightest bit mad about it. When he was finished, he slipped out and Bella turned to wrap her arms around him. He smiled down at her lovingly and kissed her forehead. She smiled back and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow as he calmed down.

"Worth the wait?" she asked.

"You're worth the wait every time, babe," he told her.


End file.
